renegade
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: in a world where their powers are utilized as weapons and they lead the Apocalypse. AU


Please give me advices and pointers, since this is my first time in writing a fic for this fandom www Therefore, I'm also sorry if there's OOC-ness (please point it up to me and please tell me how she/he should've behaved)

I'm officially into this fandom ever since I watch Children Record, but idk, I'm still confused as hell with the plot.

And this hasn't been beta-ed, since I haven't found any beta for kagepro fandom.. So please bear for the mistakes. And I'd be glad if any of you are interested to beta this (if, this story is good enough though.)

Enjoy.

** X**

**Renegade**

**.**

**DarkBlueLynx**

**.**

**.**

_**In a world where our powers are utilized as weapons…**_

_**.**_

…_**and we lead the Apocalypse**_

**.**

** X**

With a loud squelch, the mutilated arm was dropped on to the cold red floor. The left over blood on the said arm was slowly dripping out of the torn flesh and further dirtied the once-pristine floor with another puddle of blood. The used to be luxurious room was literally turned into crimson of madness. The bedding and the curtain were drenched with blood while the cream colored walls were splattered with the red life line. The ceiling wasn't missed from this sickening occurrence. There, on the majestic and unique old lamp, laid a pair of legs which were dangling abnormally.

The most grotesque scene was the sight above the bed.

The bed was made like those royal beds with four tall poles on each corner. The victim's body was hung upside down with his wait with the brown rope in the middle of the bed's front poles. His face was unrecognizable with the blood soaked his entire face. His eyes were still open and drenched in red; gone was the white-ness of the cornea and filled with the thick blood.

It didn't end there.

There's a big, disgustingly gaping hole on the man's chest. And the 'heart' of the man was currently in the dark haired man's possession.

The cause of this scarlet mayhem.

He has just pondered to take the heart and chop it to pieces when he heard someone talk behind him.

"It's enough, Kuroha." A young man barely in his twenty said with a flat voice.

Kuroha turned around with his insane grin on his handsome face.

"Why, Shintaro-kun? There's still the heart I haven't played around." Kuroha stated with his hand lightly squeezed the said heart.

"Kuroha." Shintaro warned with still bored expression on his face. He didn't seem to be surprised or appalled by the grotesque scene in front of him. If Kuroha didn't know better, he would say that the young man was amused at the scene as much as himself; after all, _this_ kind of scene would never be boring to both of them.

"Okay okay.." Kuroha grinned as he unceremoniously dropped the heart from his hand. His insane grin slowly turned into his signature smirk as he assessed Shintaro from the top to the bottom. The human he toyed earlier didn't amuse him anymore in comparison with _his_ presence.

"Aw, it's nice of you to retrieve me, Shintaro-kun." Kuroha said as he graciously moved from his position until he was rightly in front of Shintarou; his movement was so gracious that Shintaro swore that it was as if Kuroha was flying instead of walking.

Shintaro snorted as he checked Kuroha from top to bottom. His black tee shirt was undoubtedly soaked in more blood than it showed on, his pants were also wet with blood although not as much as his shirt. Kuroha's smooth, pale cheeks were smudged with blood and obviously, his hands were wet with the crimson liquid as well.

Oh well.

"As if." Shintaro muttered as he evaded Kuroha's obvious attempt at touching him. But as usual, Kuroha was two steps faster than himself.

"Aw, Shin-chan is so cold." Kuroha whispered as he buried his face on the conjecture of Shintaro's neck all while wrapping his arms around Shintaro's waist; not minding the blood that surely will smeared upon Shintaro's clothes.

"Why won't you accept my love, Shintaro-kun?" Kuroha whispered as his right hand began to unbuttoned Shintaro's black shirt. "I could give you so much more than him…" He continued huskily as his finger caressed the exposed skin.

"You know why, Kuroha." Shintaro said calmly; too used by Kuroha's advances on him.

"Hmm… But still…" Kuroha said tranquilly before his sharp nail making a tidy, line cut under Shintaro's left shoulder. The cut was thin, but it still deep enough to spilt some blood upon Shintaro's creamy, unblemished skin. Kuroha watched in morbid fascination as the blood –Shintaro's sweet blood- slowly trailing down.

"I love you, Shintaro." Kuroha murmured before his tongue found its way to the wound and licked the delicious blood.

"I know." Shintaro said as he let Kuroha has his way with him. It was wide known that when Kuroha was bored, it would led into a gruesome slaughter somewhere and when he was already in that state, there's only three people who could control him back. The first was their 'mother' - Azami, Konoha, his twin brother and strangely, himself.

His musing was coming to a halt when a sudden sting left him out of breath; making a small, surprised gasp. Without warning, Kuroha suddenly bit the wound he inflicted on his skin earlier and sucked his blood out.

"Kuroha." Shintaro reprimanded.

"Shintaro-kun always prefers to orchestrate the chaos behind the veil." Kuroha whined rather creepily. "Still keeping up the NEET image, don't you, Shintaro-kun?"

"Kuroha.." Shintaro sighed tiredly at the other's antics.

"Just let me hold you, Shintaro-kun." Kuroha said. "Before Konoha takes you away from me, _again_." He ended darkly.

Shintaro internally sighed at the not so subtle killing intent Kuroha emitted. He was too overworked to deal with this childish banter between Konoha and Kuroha.

"Come on, I'm tired being out like this." He coaxed the handsomely psycho man. "Mother is waiting for us. She wasn't too pleased with your stunt this time."

"She's still amused, nonetheless." Kuroha contradicted.

"He's supposedly Kano's share, you know."

"He can find other human to toy." Kuroha scoffed. "That human was my favorite type after all, acting and saying nonsense that _he_ can stop _us_."

"He's just trying to calm the public after the terror you made back then." Shintaro said with a knowing eyebrow. God, he was honestly tired. He still wasn't used to coming out to the real world. Why did he leave his perfect haven once again?

"That kind of heroic intention is my favorite food." Kuroha hummed happily with craze malice.

"And you always play with your food, therefore your point is null." Shintaro flatly said as annoyed edge was present on his voice.

"Well, I won't mind giving you my share, Shintaro-kun." Kuroha creepily smirked as he caressed Shintaro's pale cheek; smearing it with slight blood.

"No thanks." Shintaro shortly replied; annoyance began to show on his face.

"Let's go, Kuroha. I'm tired." Shintaro deadpanned; his patience was gone.

"Yeah." Kuroha lazily replied as he took a set of clean clothes from Shintaro. After he changed his clothes, he let his onyx snake slid into his shoulder once more before they walked out of the room. They barely walked five steps from when Kuroha's snake hissed lazily.

"Hmm.. Mother said that the rest have arrived." Kuroha elaborated at the questioning stare of Shintaro. Unlike the rest of the Family, it was only him who has the ability to talk directly with Mother by the snakes they have.

"Is Konoha there as well?" Shintaro asked as they resumed their walk.

"Unfortunately…yes." Kuroha glowered for a while before his face brightened; just like an innocent child who has just realized that it was Christmas morning.

"The sweet tragedy will begin soon~" Kuroha grinned sinisterly as his eyes turned red in excitement.

"Yeah." Shintaro's eyes changed as well for a moment.

"_It will."_

** X**

….review, anyone?

I'll decide whether to continue or to drop this by your reaction.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
